Beyond the boundaries
by mc97
Summary: Ignorant of her Heritage Lillya grows up sheltered and protected.But soon she realizes the truth,she is a halfling. Discrimination becomes her friend and no one can understand. Save the one that shares her mind. Together they uncover her buried past.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Mommy no…Mommy please don't go" came the whimper plea of a child as she looked upon her mother at her death bed.

"No mama PLEASE!…please" she sobbed as she tried to rub warmth into her mothers cold fingers.

With a pained breath her mother smiled and with all the strength she had left she gave her daughter the only thing she had left. She tore the silver pendent that lay pressed against her neck and franticly pushed it into her daughters hands.

"Don't forget….y-your special" She murmured and fell into the dark cavern of death, her fingers still interlocked with her daughter's.

Chapter one

I woke up with a start. My heart was pounding and I could feel the blood pulsing through my body as my adrenaline rushed through me. But the feeling that was the most prominent was the silent tears that streamed down my cheeks. It was that dream again. The same one I had been having for years came rushing back last night after months of pleasant resting sleep without its disturbing presence. I sat there shaking in my bed listening to the rain outside trying to calm myself.

"Lilly?…..Lillya what are you doing in here sweetie it's time to get up," mom said as she rushed into my loft in the barn with my little sister Ismira in tow.

She pulled off her cloak that had sheltered the two from the rain and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Y-you've been crying…..what's upset you dear?" she asked, her voice soothing and comforting as she attempted to brush away the tears from my cheek.

I slapped away her hand and stood up, soothing away the wrinkles in my night dress as I paced around the loft.

"Lillya…was…..was it that dream again?" mom asked her voice tentative as she stood up to follow me.

"I…..I know it's just a dream….b-but I felt so real…..like I was really there" I mumbled and I felt another tear fall down my cheek.

I jumped when warm arms wrapped around my torso and turned to see Ismira hugging me as if I was about to disappear.

" Come on Lilly don't be so glum" my little sister said as she tried to cheer me up.

"You Don't understand It was like…. I was there and it was so scary and so sad…." I whispered and I heard mom draw in a long breath before laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Lillya…..there's something I need to tell you…but I think your father should be here…..RORAN! COME IN HERE PLEASE" she hollered calling dad in from the house.

I looked at her. At the pain and worry that disfigured her face and at the guilt…..which left me to wonder….what did she have to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's wrong?" dad said as he entered the barn, the rain wet in his hair.

"Roran…I think it's time we tell her….everything" mom said her words slow and deliberate.

"But Katrina….. I thought" dad said but mom cut him off giving him a look that could kill a kull.

"NO!…Roran…it's time, we've waited long enough" mom said her voice full of sadness.

Dad ran a hand through his hair and stroked his beard.

"Okay…..Lillya…..it's time to talk" he said and walked over to me and put his arm around me protectively.

He walked me over and sat me down on my bed. Dad looked up and nodded at mom who was gripping my sisters hand like there was no tomorrow.

"It…it was two years after the fall of Galbatorix and we had finely set out to make our own home, to build our own farm and give our child a good place to grow up. We had been on the road foe about two weeks and we were low on supplies. We rode into the tavern of a small town and bought a room then settled in for the night but…a ruckus upstairs was keeping us from falling asleep. Roran went up to see what was going on and…..he…he came back with y-y-you" Mom explained, the tears finely overwhelming her as she finished.

Ismira patted mom's back and shot me a panicked look. She had no idea about what was going on and was just as confused as me.

" You were six at the time and you were a feisty little one, kicking and screaming and you were definitely not pleased to be there" dad said clearing his throat and picking up where mom left off.

"So….so what are you getting at" I said a slight whimper in my voice as I stared at my hands, afraid at the truth which was approaching.

"Lillya…you are….adopted. We….we found you that night at the tavern. Your mother had just died of some unknown illness and….there was no one left for you. Your mother had no family and…your father was nowhere to be found" dad said with a sigh.

Dad looked up. Staring me in the eye for the first time since he began the confession. He met my tear soaked sad grey eyes with hesitation and fear. And as soon as his gaze locked on mine he understood. He understood the pain and betrayal that was coursing through me. He raised me, he fathered me for 11 years. I was a daddy's little girl for eleven years and not once did he mention…not once did he hint that I wasn't his.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me. I'm seventeen years old! I could have handled it!" I all but screamed and mom flinched as if I had slapped her.

"There's something else" dad mumbled and I let out a sigh.

"_What else could there be_" I groaned silently to myself.

"Your mother was a normal human….but from what we know….your father…Lillya….your half elf" dad choked out and my eyes practically jumped out of my head.

"So not only am I an orphan but I'm a Halfling too" I whispered

"Is that why you never let me go into town? Because your embarrassed of me? Because you don't want anyone to see your disgraceful second hand Halfling daughter" I spat and jumped to my feet, ready to storm out the door but a comment from mom held me back.

"I'm sorry we've kept this from you but…we do love you Lilly, we always have" mom mumbled through her tears.

I stepped forward to continue my dash towards the door but stopped when I felt something thump against my back.

"You were wearing it the night we found you" dad grumbled and I turned around to pick up a silver pendent that laid at my feet.

It was the one from my dreams. A small locket with curling flowering vines that crept along the edges. My fingers curled around the cool metal of the pendant and I sighed. For the first time something in my life felt familiar, felt safe. Without another moment of hesitation I fled outside into the rain, into the scary unfamiliar forest behind the barn. But even the harsh storm raging outside wasn't as scary as the strangers sitting in my room.

I ran. I didn't care where I was going, or what I tripped over, I just ran. I ran until I collapsed with exhaustion, until I was kneeling in the mud crying over the parents I never knew. And will never have the chance of knowing. I was so absorbed in my saddened thoughts I almost didn't notice the smooth round stone pressed against my leg.

I looked down into the puddle of water forming around me and thought, "_who could ever love a Halfling outcast like me." _

Those thoughts ran on repeat though my brain as I stared at my reflection. My dark straight hair was a tangled mess on my shoulders and my sullen grey eyes looked haunted. I almost looked like a ghost, with my pale complexion and eerie expression…..I was truly broken. I stared down at my reflection as I pushed my hair back behind my ears. For the first time I noticed their point. Before I had just dismissed it, but now I realized it was just another clue. Another clue to my hidden heritage and I was soon to be hot on the trail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is kind of a filler but it needed to be done, I'll try and update sooner next time but reviews do speed up the process ****J**

**-Mc97**

I sat there shivering in the mud for who knows how long. The rain continued to pour down and I could feel my lips turning blue with the damp cold. I couldn't tell if I was crying anymore. My salty tears mixed in with the raindrops running down my face. I sat there in the mud feel empty and extremely pathetic. I knew it was irrational to sit there and sob and weep like a child but…I couldn't help how I felt. I felt so….. Betrayed and hollow. But despite my intense emotions I knew I had to get up and out of that whether before I caught my death. I got up on shaky legs and finely noticed the dark black stone that brushed against me as I stood.

I tentatively bent down to pick up the large egg like thing. It's smooth surface seemed warm in my hands and I swear I felt it vibrate against my hands as welcome.

"_This is…odd" _I thought as I rolled the stone over in my hands, it's warm surface was oddly comforting.

Feeling this large stone was enough to bring me back to my senses and realized that I couldn't do anything about my current situation all I could do was give it time and try to understand…..and maybe forgive.

I walked back to the barn, my body shivering as my soaking wet clothes brushed up against me, the only warmth was the black stone pressed against me as I carried it inside.

Thankfully everyone had had the common sense to clear out of my room. About a year ago dad came up with the bright idea of making the hay loft in the barn into a room for me. Ismira and I had shared a room and…..two teenage girls stuck in an enclosed space…isn't good. At least now I have my own place where I can relax and just…think. I gently set down the stone on my bed and changed out of my drenched clothing.

I slipped into another night gown and flopped back down on the bed next to the stone. I let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. I had gotten no sleep thanks to my horrifying nightmare and mom and dad handing me some baffling new didn't help either. I soon started to drift back so sleep unknowingly snuggling closer to the warmth of the stone.

…...

"CRACK" I awoke to the splitting sound of a snap and my head jolted up as I searched for the source of the noise. It took me a second to realize the sound was emanating from my own arms. The stone, resting in my tight embrace and was falling apart. Fractures were running down the stone, tiny imperfect lines on it's smoothness. I watched in awe as something broke through it's hard shell.

"_It's an egg…." _I thought and continued to stare as something shattered it completely.

In jus a few seconds the beast had broken through and a small black baby dragon was in it's place, it's bright blue eyes boring in to mine. I instinctively reached out to touch the dragon. I tried to tentatively pat him on the head but as soon as I touched him I flung my hand away as if he was on fire. But he wasn't….I was. My palm scorched with a burning sensation and I looked down at my hand to see…the gedwey ignasia…the mark of the rider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay it's a mini chapter! Yea sorry this one is so short but….I have been getting some EXTREMELY bad migraines and can hardly look at the computer so it will have to do. The next chapter will be super long to make up for it though. **

**PS. I haven't gotten any new reviews : ( that makes me sad and I do know people are reading this so REVIEW!…..please?**

**-Mc97**

I looked down at my palm in shock and amazement. I…..I Lillya daughter of unknown was chosen as a rider…..and I am unworthy.

"_No your not!" _said a voice, the words echoing around in my head.

My head whipped around, searching for the source of the sound. But the dragon distracted me as it pushed its head into my newly marked hand and hopped into my lap.

"_I chose you…you are my partner_" the voice said, tenderly in my mind.

"_Who are you?" _thought back at it and the being laughed in response.

"_I am your other half, your soul mate…your dragon…..I am Sage" _he thought an I smiled.

"_So…..we can hear each others thoughts" _I asked and the little dragon hummed in response as he snuggled closer.

I started to focus on the bond I shared with the little dragon, the place where our minds connected. It was like the faintest glimmer of him was always inside of me, always present. Once in a while his consciousness would brush closer to mine as he shared a thought. And in that moment of closeness…it was as if we shared one mind, one body…..one soul. He truly was my dragon…..and I was his rider.


	5. Chapter 5

Time seemed to slow for the next few days, the hours passed like molasses in a hour glass and everything was in slow motion. I was in shock. Sage was my constant companion and never left my side whispering comforting thoughts in my mind as I tried to process everything. Mom tried to speak with me once….it didn't end well. I told her to get out, to give me some space and to just let me think. She left crying.

I lay in my bed now, snuggled up next to Sage telling him what I knew about the world outside. It was almost as if his mind was instantly absorbing and processing the information I gave him. It was like he probed my mind for the facts he wanted then filed them away in his head somewhere. His intelligence was progressing at an alarming rate, he was three days old and almost knew more than I did. But his body wasn't to far behind either. I could see him growing. every time I woke up, every time I blinked he had grown. Inch by inch he was growing to the point where it was almost unnatural…he was kinda scaring me.

I was in the middle of explaining the use of a hoe to him (_the garden tool lol _) when I heard a knock on the door. I gave Sage a quick look which sent him dashing under the bed and unlocked the door to see my sister.

"Hey…" she said and gave me a sad smile as I gestured for her to step into the barn.

"Mom and dad have been worried" she said flopping down my bed with a sigh.

"I know it's just…I need time….." I said and brought a hand to my temple in frustration.

"How much time do you need Lillya? You've had three days! Don't be to much longer mom and dad can't take it. They might not be your real parents but you ARE their daughter…and quite frankly you need to get over it! You cannot be out of commission for much longer because I have been picking up your slack! Do you have any idea how many chores I have been doing? TOO MANY that's how many?" she growled and I let out a choked laugh.

"It's NOT FUNNY SIS" she snarled and grabbed my arm.

I didn't even have time to push her away before I heard loud hiss emanate from under the bed.

"_She WILL NOT HARM YOU" _came the loud roar in my mind before Sage shot out from under the bed and pounced onto my sister.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" came Ismira's screech as she crashed onto the floor Sage looming over her his sharp fangs ready to pierce skin.

"GET OFF HER" I ordered and Sage gave me what looked to be an evil eye.

"_She tried to hurt you" _he whimpered as his thoughts entered my mind.

"_I don't care if she tries to kill me she is my SISTER she is allowed to" _I thought back and Sage reluctantly moved away from my sister to stand by me protectively.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" she shrieked and I gave her a harsh look and told her to lower her voice.

"_Is she really so daft as to not know what I am? I thought you said the dragons were revered?" _he grumbled and I smiled "_I always knew she was a tad slow" _I thought back and he let out a snort of amusement.

"Is….he your…your dragon?" she asked obviously puzzled.

"Yes Sage is my dragon" I responded and reached out to rest a hand on one of his spines.

"OH my god" she said and stared at Sage in amazement.

"So….you're like uncle Eragon? A dragon rider?" she asked baffled.

"Yea I'm….I'm a rider. I found his egg when I ran off after mum and dad told me. Sage hatched for me so…..I guess that makes me a rider but I'll tell you right now I have no idea what I'm doing" I stated bluntly and Sage gave a hum of agreement.

"This is BLOODY AWESOME!" she screamed and ran into me, wrapping me into a bear hug. I could hear Sage's growl of annoyance in my mind and I smiled.

"_Is someone jealous?" _I asked him mentally but only got a mental "_Shut it" _in return. I smothered a laugh which wasn't to hard considering my sister was cutting off my airways.

"Mira?" I asked "Can you please let go of me?"

"Oh ya sorry" she apologized she said and let go of me, allowing air to rush back into my lungs.

"This is just so unbelievable! My sister is going to be a hero!" she said, her voice reaching that squeaky pitch that it gets when she's exited.

"I'm no HERO! I have no training and besides there is nothing for me to fight for" I grumbled ad flopped back down on the bed.

"What are you talking about? Did dad not tell you?" asked confused.

"…..No Tell me what?" I asked curious as to what was going on

"Oh…..well….Lilly…dad's going back Queen Nasuada" she said, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of losing her father.

"What…" I mumbled shocked for the third time this week.

"Aye….apparently the old king's men have been unhappy with their lot since Nasuada was queen and have started a revolt"

"So dad has been called back to arms?" I asked and Ismira nodded.

Dad left the fighting years ago because he wanted peace. He wanted to raise his children and grow old with his wife without fear of being harmed. Dad didn't want to go back to war….but I did.

A small smirk crossed my face as I got an idea.

"The queen won't get dad but she'll get the next best thing" I said with a mischievous glint in my eye.


End file.
